


Not Again

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Cock Cage, Figging, M/M, Second chapter is NSFW, Steve means well, Sub Steve, and now with a chapter 3 to end this little story, bucky always has to save his silly ass, bucky saving his husband yet again, dom bucky, ginger butt plug, ginger sound, pure fluff, rope, steve loves running in, with a dash of punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: Bucky feels like he is always rushing in to save Steve....maybe he is.





	1. Chapter 1

Blending in with the shadows have long since been his game by now, the way he silently slips in and runs a knife across someones throat before slipping back into the shadows.

He was good at it, more then good at it. Hydra may of given him the tools and training, but he was his own man again and he took those skills and tools to use on the very people who wronged him now.

It felt good, it felt freeing, to hurt the ones deserving and to help the ones who needed it. He liked being seen by people as someone who would help, not hurt.

If only his husband would stop running into fucking danger like a battering ram.

“Mother fucking....I told him....when I get my hands on him this time I swear to god....god dammit.” Bucky swore up and down rushing in from the shadows.

He takes a knife in each hand and drives them into the back of the neck of a hydra goon before spinning around and running one of the knives across a throat and then anothers belly.

Not even breaking a sweat or breathing hard he tackles the guy currently getting the upper hand on Steve before stabbing him in the throat. A shot rings out making him whirl around seeing Steve press a hand to his abdomen as blood oozes out between his fingers, his face full of pain.

With a growl Bucky charges the guy with the gun and drives his knife into the goons heart.

He turns his head sharply when he hears Steve’s shield drop to the ground. Looking towards his husband he see’s that’s not the first bullet wound and now he sees red like never before, his concern and worry riding right along with the rage.

He rushes over to Steve, grabbing the shield and protecting them from incoming fire. It seems to go on forever before it finally stops and by then he sees the other avengers have finally arrived.

Dropping the shield he finally grabs Steve, but his anger takes a backseat when he sees just how pale he is, his fear ramping up instead.

“Hey...hey babydoll, stay awake for me yeah?” He says instead softly.

“Sure.....Buck...” Steve slurs half out of it.

Bucky is always thankful he is as strong as Steve, for moments like this when he has to pick him up bridal style and carry him to the transport taking them back to the tower.

He can yell at him later, maybe punish him in bed much later, for now, he just wants him to be ok.


	2. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well you guys asked for it on here and tumblr so here it is, Steve's punishment. ;)

Three days.

That’s how long it took Steve to heal from his THREE BULLET WOUNDS TO THE CHEST!

During this time, Bucky fussed over him, made sure he had whatever he needed and took care of him like a good husband does, he had been doing it since they were small boys so this was nothing new, nor was it new for Steve to rush into danger.

No it wasn’t anything new, but sometimes his selflessness got to close to recklessness and THAT is what Bucky really didn’t like, it was the most dangerous and sometimes Bucky needed to remind Steve he wasn’t alone anymore, they were together again and he didn’t NEED to dive head first into EVERY SINGLE THING HEAD ON.

They had a team now, they had backup, but...old habits die hard…..well Bucky was going to make damn sure his punishment this time would really drive it home.  
__________________________

Now this…..this was beautiful. Steve kneeling on the floor in front of him, those big arms of his bound behind his back with the toughest and softest black rope. A shiny black cock cage around his big cock keeping him from coming anytime soon.

Oh yes Bucky loved how this Steve looked. Bucky loved how Steve’s mouth fit over his cock so perfectly, he loved how his tongue did amazing things to him that nearly had his knees buckling. Using his metal hand to fist some of those blonde locks in place, he keeps his cock buried in that beautiful mouth using him how he wants.

Steve is already in a pretty good head space, but before he goes fully under Bucky wants to make so, so sure he understands something. 

“Steve look at me.”

His love looks up at him, eyes fluttering before focusing solely on Bucky.

“You are not going to come for a week doll, and you are going to wear that thing even if you get called out on a mission.”

Steve’s eyes widen, but he doesn’t stop gently sucking Bucky’s cock. Bucky eases up for a moment and pets his hair. “Everytime you feel the need to take it off and you can’t that’s me everytime I see you get reckless in the field and I can’t do nothin about it.”

He fist his hair once more, “Do you understand me doll?”

Steve nods as much as he can, moaning softly at the slight pain of the pulled hair.

Bucky releases his hair, instead putting his hands on his hips and adopting a commanding voice and stance, “Then get to work and suck my cock like you mean it baby boy.”

In a weeks time Steve will come to FINALLY understand. Only took 80 years to do it.


	3. Retirement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enough is enough

The punishment worked….it worked for months and Bucky was finally breathing easier for the first time in…..forever until he suddenly wasn’t again.

Watching his fool of a husband literally jump in front of a god and hold him back with nothing but his hands was just to much to take. Only later once Thor stopped him from using his gauntlet and it was destroyed did Bucky make known he wasn’t pleased in the slightest.

Sure they literally saved the universe, but Thor had it handled and once again Steve had to jump in and risk his dam life and Bucky Barnes only had so much he could take and he had just reached his limit.

He doesn’t yell, he doesn’t shout, in fact he doesn’t say anything, nor does he smile at Steve. No what he does instead is glare at him in erie calmness the whole ride back to the tower. Steve keeps trying to get him to say something, but Bucky isn’t having it this time. He dam near loses a life every time Steve pulls shit like this and he only knows one way to end this self sacrificing shit. 

He loves Steve, he really does. They had each other's heart and soul for as long as they could both remember, so he doesn’t take any enjoyment in giving the blonde almost a cold shoulder for a few days. He hates it really, but what could he do? Steve had to understand somehow.

The first thing Bucky does is turn in his retirement papers, not that he really needed to, it was for show more then anything, but it gets the point across and he does it right in front of Steve.

“I’m out.”

Steve looks to him caught off guard. “Your out?”

Bucky shrugs grabbing himself an apple and knife. He starts cutting it into slices waiting for Steve to say more, he knows he will.

“Just like that Buck?”

“Yup.” He takes a bite of a apple slice watching the blonde with a frown.

“If this is because of...…”

Bucky slams the knife down on the counter. “You're damn right this is about what happened Steve!”

Steve frowns, crossing his arms across that beautiful chest of his and looks away huffing.

“You would have died if not for Thor, simple as that doll and frankly enough is enough. Will I ever matter enough for you not to do this kind of shit?”

That statement has Steve whipping his head around back to him, hurt look on his face like he has just been given a death sentence. “Buck….sweetheart.”

“Don’t sweetheart me Steve, I can’t keep watching you do this to yourself, you have someone to live for, to come home too or does that not matter? Do I just not matter enough?” Bucky digs in meanly with that statement knowing it’s not true, but he can’t help it.

Steve suddenly looks like he is about to start crying as he grabs Bucky’s shoulders tightly, “Bucky….you mean everything to me, you are my everything!”

Bucky fights back his own tears, “Then retire with me, hang up the shield, let someone else take up the mantle, but please…..no more fighting, I will not watch you do this kind of shit anymore, helping people is one thing, throwing yourself in so much danger where you can die….no enough.”

Steve looks so torn, it’s alot to ask, Bucky knows this and part of why he loves the blonde so much is because he is just so brave and selfless, but now….now Bucky wants to be selfish, didn’t they finally deserve their own life away from the wars and fighting? Didn’t they deserve a simple life, cute little house somewhere, a few pets maybe even kids, just…..finally a more normal life. Bucky wants it so bad and once upon a time Steve did too.

Steve takes so long to answer, Bucky starts worrying maybe he pushed to far and he doesn't know what he will do if Steve can’t give up the shield honestly, but he doesn’t have to worry for long.

“Bucky...i’ve been captain america for so long, I don’t honestly know what I would do if I wasn’t fighting, but we once wanted a simple life didn’t we?” He gives Bucky a tiny smile.

“Yeah...doll yeah we did, don’t you want that still?” Bucky moves closer to Steve, watching his face.

“I do….very much.” Steve whispers like it’s something he can’t have.

“Then lets get that house and pets and kids, let’s get our normal life, we’ve done enough fighting don’t you think baby doll?” He cups the blondes face and looks deeply in his eyes.

A stray tear runs down Steve’s cheek, “Yes..Buck...yes.”

Bucky crashes their lips together in a messy, heated kiss as Steve pulls him in by his shirt, fisting the front of it tightly offering himself up to Bucky freely.  
When they pull away Bucky breaths out raggedly, “Your still getting punished punk.”

Steve groans hearing those words. “Damit.”   
_________________________

Steve whines and keens high in his throat as the ginger butt plug starts to burn something fierce, and when Bucky slaps his hands away from trying to take it out, he smirks darkly as he starts moving the ginger sound in and out of his urethral. The burn is almost instantaneous.

That has Steve whinnying as he bites his bottom lip. “Shit Bucky….it burns….fuck…”

Bucky scoffs, leaning in to whisper in his ear, “The mouth on you sugar…”

He leans back and keeps moving the sound in and out, watching the timer on his phone, the whole 30 seconds he does it, Steve keeps begging and whining, but that’s ok, it’s his punishment. Bucky lets him get away with it. He keeps Steve in his lap in bed the whole time. Once he takes the sound out Steve starts to sag forward before remembering the ginger butt plug and he hisses as Bucky grinds it in deeper a few times before pulling it out.

Only then does Steve sag forward into Bucky’s waiting arms, he holds him close and pets over his sweaty locks of hair, whispering loving words and places soft kisses over his cheeks and forehead, telling him how proud he is that he took his punishment so well. Which really he did, Bucky knew how figging felt and it wasn’t something he liked very much so in the grand scheme of things Steve did better than Bucky had done long ago.

He pulls them under the covers and snuggles his blonde love close, hoping Steve wouldn’t come to hate him for making him retire, but then, Steve didn’t do anything if he didn’t really want to do it, so maybe it would be ok after all. “I love you baby.” He whispers instead of his worries.

“I love you too sweetheart.” Steve whispers back, sounding on the verge of sleep.

Bucky is almost asleep when Steve’s voice floats over to him, “How many dogs should we get?”

Bucky smiles and hugs him tighter. “As many as we want.”


End file.
